The Quidditch Player and the Outcast
by WildRelapsedCreature
Summary: Chastity Jackson didn't have the best life. Her uncle was abusive and she feared going home during the summer. She just wanted to feel safe again. Was that too much to ask? Rated T for swearing and violence
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The only characters I own are Chastity Jackson, Chelsey Manson, Echo Quinton, and Faith Manson. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Chastity POV

"CHASTITY JACKSON GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I sighed. My name's Chastity. I go by either Chas or CJ. Believe it or not, I'm not a normal human being. I'm a witch. Like I do magic and stuff like that. I go to a wizarding school and everything! But during the summer when I'm not at my school, Hogwarts School For Witchcraft and Wizardry, I have to stay at home with my uncle. He's abusive and he's an absolute jerk. I went down the stairs and he was standing there. I tensed, preparing for a beating.

"Is your shit packed?" he grumbled, puffing out smoke from his cigarette.

"Yes sir." I mumbled, looking down.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you. Disrespectful child."

I looked up and clenched my fists. Trying to stay calm. Having a panic attack would be one of the worst things I could do right now. I bit my lip. I just had to endur this for one more night. I was leaving for Hogwarts in the morning. I was in my fifth year. Being at Hogwarts was the best thing for me. Even though I only had three friends, at least all that I had to put up with was teasing.

"Go to your room and you'd better be up on time tomorrow. I will not tolerate being late. You're lucky I even let you go to that wretched school in the first place. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." I replied quietly.

I turned and darted up the staircase. I was shocked I wasn't hit. But it was probably because of what happened last year. He hit my cheek before I left for Hogwarts and my cheek bruised. Because I couldn't do any magic, I was stuck with it. McGonagall saw it and sent me to Madam Pomfrey's. Dumbledore came and they all tried to get me to tell them who had done it to me. I refused to talk. Home would just be worse if I had.

I know that they questioned my uncle about it. He was horrible to me all summer. Walking into my room, I sat down on my bed and sighed.

"Why me." I whispered, "Why me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The only characters I own are Chastity Jackson, Chelsey Manson, Echo Quinton, and Faith Manson. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Chastity POV

I woke up at five o'clock in the morning. Yawning, I got up to take a shower. I slept, but my sleep was restless and I didn't sleep well. The warm water eased my muscles and woke me up some more. I changed into jeans, a My Chemical Romance shirt, leather boots, and a black cotton jacket. Sneaking down the stairs, I made myself a cup of coffee. I left the rest of it on the counter for my uncle to have. We were to leave at ten. I went back up to my room to grab my trunk and owl, Hadley. She chirped softly as I picked up her cage. I eased my trunk into my uncle's car and sat in the back with Hadley. In about five minutes, at ten exactly, my uncle walked out in a suit. He was the CEO of his company in the muggle world.

"Alright brat. I'm going to drop you off and then leave. You'd better not disappoint me. The consequences will be great if you do." he snapped, starting the car.

"Yes, sir." I mumbled.

"What? Speak up child!"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

We got to King's Cross Station and I hopped out of the car with my trunk and owl. I got a luggage trolley and put my trunk on it. Running through the barrier, I made it to the other side onto Platform 9 3/4. The scarlet train was there in all its beauty. I dragged my trunk onto the train and found a compartment. Sitting by the window, I pulled out one of my books. It was _The Replacement_ by Brenna Yovanoff. I really liked it. Mackie was an outcast. Just like me.

"CJ!" I looked up.

My three friends were standing in the doorway of the compartment.

"Hey!" I stood up and hugged them all in turn.

First was Echo. She befriended me on the train to Hogwarts my first year. We became friends instantly. We were both outcasts. She and the twins knew everything about my uncle. She had honey blonde hair and green eyes. She was thin and had a petite stature. She wasn't really athletic, but she loved to read and write.

Next came the twins. Chelsey and Faith. They were actually in their third year. We had convinced McGonagall to let them switch into our room because their previous roommates were absolutely horrible to them. I'm surprised we managed to convince her. They were both scarily quiet. They were really shy and rarely talked unless spoken to. They were orphans. Echo's mum had brought them into their family as foster children. It was just the twins, Echo, and her mom in the house. They both had long, layered, black hair with side bangs that swept to the right and clear blue eyes with gold speckles. They were both made for sports. Most of the time, we'd sneak out to the Forbidden Forest to a clearing we found to play football. Or soccer to Americans. We all liked Quidditch, but the twins were afraid of heights, and I was so clumsy.

We usually played a small game every Friday night. Or we'd just go and hang out in the clearing. When it got cold, we all just stayed up in the dorm to gossip and talk.

All three of them were so much prettier than my ribcage length auburn hair, muddy brown eyes, and small stature. I was very self conscious and usually hid my face with my hair.

I hugged Echo and then moved onto Chelsey and Faith. They made themselves comfortable in the compartment and the talk began.

"So how was your summer CJ?" Echo asked.

"It was alright. He's not any better, but not any worse either." I replied, "How was yours?"

"It was nice. We just hung out and messed around. You know that you're welcome over whenever right? My mom loves you. She would gladly let you stay over."

"Yeah. I know. Thank you."

"What book are you reading now?" Faith quietly questioned.

"The Replacement by Brenna Yovanoff."

"I love that book!" Echo grinned.

"I do too."

We continued to make small talk the rest of the way to Hogwarts. All of us were in the House of Gryffindor.

"I wonder how many first years we'll get this year?" Chelsey mused as we made our way to the carriages.

"No idea."

All of us could see the Thestrals pulling the carriages. I saw my parents die. The twins their mum, and Echo her dad. We were just a band of misfits. We made it to the Great Hall and sat down on the far end where the first years would join us. The small children made their way to the front with McGonagall in the front. I zoned out her usual speech and thought about the year. It was going to be different. Our OWLs were this year. Food appeared in front of us and I just took some mashed potatoes. I wasn't really hungry. Faith and Chelsey gave me a disapproving look.

"At least I'm eating." I muttered.

I finished up my food and got up to leave.

"I'm gonna go to our dormitory. I'll see you guys up there."

I left the Great Hall and headed up to the Gryffindor common room. My robes billowed around me as I slipped up the steps.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Caput Draconis." a voice from behind me answered.

I looked behind me and tensed when I saw who it was.

Oliver Wood, Quidditch team captain. I never hung out with him because he was one of the popular people. He never gave me the time of day.

"Thanks." I mumbled, slipping into the Tower.

"Hey, wait! Are you CJ?" he asked.

I turned to look at him, "Why do you want to know?"

"Are you?"

"Yes. I am."

"I'm-"

"Oliver Wood. I know. What do you want?"

"I was told that you're particularly good with Transfiguration work."

"Maybe. Why do you want to know?"

"I also happen to know that Charms isn't your strong suit. Look, I'm in no way, shape, or form good at Transfiguration. I'm proposing to help you with Charms if you'll help me with Transfiguration."

"The great, mighty, Oliver Wood not good at something?"

"Yeah, yeah. So, what do you say? Will you help me?"

"Alright. Fine. Only because I'm rubbish with Charms work and none of my friends are spectacular at it either."

"Splendid. I'll set up a time with you later. Thanks."

"Yeah. Sure."

I turned away and went up to my dorm. After I had changed into my pajamas, I fell onto my bed with a sigh.

Oliver Wood just talked to me. Oliver Wood, of all people.

I never dwelled on relationships. It was the fact that he was one of the more popular people. I was in bliss. Maybe this year would turn out different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The only characters I own are Chastity Jackson, Chelsey Manson, Echo Quinton, and Faith Manson. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Chastity POV

I was the first one awake the next morning. Not surprising. Faith and Chelsey were both curled up in their beds. Echo was sprawled out under the sheets. I chuckled. She really was the most spunky and spontaneous one out of all of us. I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

I sighed when I stood in front of the mirror after the shower. I really was boring. There was nothing interesting about me. Just fits more into the fact that my friends and I are just considered outcasts. Nothing more.

Which is why I'm still shocked that Oliver Wood, the Oliver Wood, asked me to help him with his homework. He could've asked anyone. But he decided to ask me. The freak. I wasn't going to get my hopes up for anything. I don't believe in love. All I really remember about my parents is how much they'd fight. I left the dorm room since it was still so early and went into the common room to read my book. I think I've read this book at least twenty times. I fell in love with it more every time I read it.

I wasn't paying attention when someone plopped down next to me, on both sides of me actually. I looked up and looked to my left, then looked to my right.

The twins. But not my twins, the Weasley twins.

"Can I help you?" my quiet, shy side coming out.

"You always look so lonely." one commented.

"We wanted to say hi!" said the other one.

"Oh. Uhm. Hi." I choked out.

Faith and Chelsey were going to freak.

"I'm Fred! That's George!" one of the twins announced.

"CJ." I answered.

"Pleasure to meet you! Now, we ought to be on our way." George informed.

"Tell the girl twins that we say hi!"

Before I could respond to that, they had hopped off.

Oh, oh yeah. Chelsey and Faith were really going to freak out. I righted myself and stood up to go and wake up my three friends. Right when I turned, I hit a muscular body and immediately backed up, looking at the floor.

"M'sorry." I murmured.

"It's alright. Fred and George harassing you?" I looked up when I heard the Scottich accent of Oliver Wood.

"No. They weren't bothering me. What can I do for you?"

"We need to set up tutoring dates. I cannot fail Transfiguration."

"Okay. So when?"

"Saturday mornings? Say, seven? I'll meet you in the common room."

"Sounds good."

"Alright. See you then."

"Bye, Oliver."

I walked past him and ran up to my dorm. The twins were sleepily getting up. Echo was still out cold.

"You'll never guess what just happened."

"You got asked out on a date?" Faith asked.

"Nope. The Weasley twins told me to tell you that they say hi."

"WHAT?" both twins squeaked at the same time.

Chelsey had shot up so fast that she fell off of her bed with a thunk. I started laughing. Echo groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Mmm. Wah happen?"

I laughed harder at her incoherence.

"Chelsey fell off of the bed." I choked out in between laughs.

"You're not lying to us?" Faith asked.

"You're not right?" Chelsey continued, standing up.

"Would I lie to you?" I responded, a grin settled on my lips.

At the exact same time, I kid you not, both of those twins let out the girliest, loudest squeal I have ever heard from the either of them.

"THEY SAID HI TO US." they squealed.

"Who said what now? I'm so confused." Echo questioned.

"I'll tell you as you're getting ready."

* * *

Faith POV

It was midday. Chelsey and I had all of our classes together. We were sitting in the grass, gnawing on some bread. I suddenly had a craving for chocolate. I stood up.

"I'm gonna go to the kitchens real quick to get some chocolate. Want any?" I asked.

Chelsey shook her head. She was absorbed in the drawing she was sketching. I smiled to myself and walked off. It's crazy how similar we are. I would do the exact same thing. We both loved to draw and read. She liked writing, I on the other hand only did it occasionally. I wasn't paying attention as I walked through the halls. It wasn't even past the first week. The first years were still probably getting used to everything. So it was kind of shocking to see that I was one of the only people in the halls. I went to the kitchens and tickled the pear where the doorknob was. Opening the portrait, I stepped into the kitchens. Immediately being swarmed by house elves.

"Hello Ms Faith!"

"Hello Ms Chelsey!"

I smiled gently. Even they couldn't tell which one of us was which. Only Echo and CJ could. Apart from ourselves of course.

"I'm Faith." I informed.

"Ms Faith! What can we get for you?"

"Would you like to sit?"

"Anything?"

"Just some chocolate please." I asked.

I loved the house elves. They were so nice and adorable. A little house elf handed me my chocolate bar.

"Thank you."

She smiled up at me and I smiled back. I left the kitchens and turned down the hallway. I was headed back to Chelsey when I collided with a figure about a foot taller than me. The figure managed to grab me before I fell. My cheeks were bloody fire engines.

"You okay?"

My eyes widened and I instantly stepped back.

Holy shit. Only I, clumsy me, would bump into Fred Weasley. Yes, I could tell the apart. I'm a twin myself.

"Y-yeah. Sorry." I mumbled.

I instantly looked down and got extremely shy. CJ was quiet and shy, but Chelsey and I were ten times worse. CJ could at least talk when she felt awkward and out of place. It felt like there was a rock in my throat.

"It's fine. So. What's your name?" he asked.

"Faith." I whispered.

"Faith?"

I nodded.

"Well, Faith. It was lovely seeing, and crashing into you. My apologies for that one, I'll see you around."

With that, he walked away. I was so flabbergasted that I didn't even realize the time. I saw students begin to swarm the hallways.

"Bloody hell." I murmured.

I pressed myself to a wall as I looked for Chelsey. We spotted each other at the same time.

"I've got to tell you something." we announced at the same time.

We laughed, "Let's talk later." I suggested.

"Okay."

We turned and walked off to class. Chelsey had a spring in her step. I wonder what just happened to her...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The only characters I own are Chastity Jackson, Chelsey Manson, Echo Quinton, and Faith Manson. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

Chastity POV

I was sitting on my bed working on a book. I was reading about magical creatures. I think my favorite had to be a Thestral. They're just so mysterious and different. Misunderstood, a lot like my friends and I. Echo was in the shower. Chelsey and Faith hadn't made it back to the dormitory yet. I knew that they both wanted to talk about something, they told me when I saw them after lunch. It looked like something interesting considering how both of them looked dazed. I shook my head and got back into my book.

"CJ! Echo!" the twins crashed through the door.

I looked up, a bit startled at the sudden intrusion.

"Yes? My goodness you both are quite loud for once." Echo said as she walked out of the washroom brushing her hair.

"You'll never-" Faith began.

"Guess what happened to us." Chelsey finished.

"What you both looked like you're on the verge of spontaneous combustion." I teased.

"The Weasley twins talked to us!" they grinned together.

"Really? Oh guys that's so great!"

"What happened? I want to hear everything!" Echo sat on her bed, eagerly looking at the twins.

"Faith you go first!" Chelsey announced.

"Okay, okay. So we sat together outside during lunch like we usually do and I wanted chocolate so I went to the kitchens to get some. Well, after getting it and saying hi to the elves, I left the room in a rush and ran into Fred! We collided so hard that I was on my way to falling to the floor, but he caught me! He apologized and asked me for my name. I regret not talking more, but OH MY GOD HE TALKED TO ME!" Faith squealed.

I laughed at her excitement.

"Girl, I have never seen you act so energetic and girly before. It's nice to see you happy!" Echo smiled.

"I second that!" I agreed.

"Okay, okay. Chelsey your turn!" Faith urged.

"Alright, so I was still in Faith and I's spot drawing. I was finishing up my drawing of Black Lake when I heard someone approach me. I thought it was Faith so I looked up and asked if she had gotten her chocolate. When i realized that it wasn't Faith, I blushed and looked down. George complimented on my drawing and talked to me for a bit before he left to get to class. After that, I stuffed my sketchbook in my bag and went to find Faith. We had classes, told each other, and now we're here." Chelsey finished, looking just as happy as Faith.

"You guys, I'm so happy for you. I really am." I informed.

"Thank you!" they both grinned.

"Anyways, CJ, I heard from a little birdie that you ended up talking to a certain Quidditch captain. What's that all about?" Echo said.

"Oh, yes, do tell!" Chelsey looked at me pointedly.

"He just asked me for some tutoring in Transfiguration. We agreed that if I'd teach him Trans, he'd teach me Charms since we all suck at it." I answered, "Now, can we change the subject?"

"That's it?"

"Really?" Faith added.

"Yes, that's it." I rolled my eyes.

"Oliver Wood, asking you for help?" Echo looked at me bug eyed.

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I'm not. I'm shocked that you didn't attack his face when you had the chance!"

"Echo! I don't need a boyfriend right now! I don't even like him like that! I doubt he likes me that way either. It's really not that big of a deal! It's just some tutoring lessons."

"Yeah." Chelsey evilly looked at Faith.

"Alone." she caught on.

"By yourselves."

"In an abandoned classroom."

"Oh! Oliver!"

"Shut up!" I threw a pillow at their giggling figures.

"It's so true!"

"It's not! Ugh, I'm going to get in the shower."

I stood and went into the washroom.

"Think of Oliver!" the twins simultaneously yelled.

"Preferably naked!" Echo added.

"Fuck off!" I shut the washroom door to hide my bright red face.

It was only tutoring! Why do they have to make such a big deal out of it? It's not like we're in a relationship. It's not like we'll ever be in a relationship. I quickly showered and got ready for bed. Tying my hair up in a knot, I looked down at my fuzzy polka dot pj's and light blue tank top.

'Good enough.' I thought.

I walked back into the dorm to see the twins and Echo still giggling.

"Really?" I sighed, "I'm going to go and read by the fire."

I went downstairs with my book. Curling up next to the fireplace, I began to read my book again.

Unbeknownst to me, three pairs of eyes were looking at me.

"Come on! Go talk to her!" George insisted.

"Why should I?" Oliver asked exasperated.

"You know you want to!" Fred assumed.

"It's not like I'm not going to talk to her! She technically is my tutor now. You realize that right?"

"But you have the perfect opportunity to talk to her now!"

"With you two standing here? No thanks!"

"We'll leave!"

"Uh huh. Whatever. G'night you guys. I'm going to bed."

"Come on Oliver!"

"Nope. Night!"

Fred and George both grunted in annoyance.

"He's more stubborn than Percy!" Fred commented.

"Even worse." George mumbled.

Fred and George went up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. I was engrossed into my book. I was so lost in it that I didn't even notice Echo until she sat down next to me.

"Faith and Chelsey went to bed. What's up?" she asked.

"Nothing really." I responded.

"Why are you denying it?"

"Denying what?"

"You're attraction to that god of a guy."

"I'm not attracted to him!"

"You so are! You're someone who never even glances a guy's way! You've been sneaking glances at him and you've been spacing out a lot more than usual. CJ, I've known you since we were first years. The twins see it too."

"Whatever."

"You're in denial!"

"Am not!"

"I'm not falling into this one. Anyway, I think I'm going to head to bed. It's late. You should probably go to bed soon as well."

"Alright. Thanks."

"Night."

"Night Echo."

I stayed on the couch a little longer, lost in thought. Did I really like him like that? No. It was impossible. I don't do relationships. Whatever. The three of them must be wrong. There's no way I'd ever be in a relationship with Oliver Wood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. The only characters I own are Chastity Jackson, Chelsey Manson, Echo Quinton, and Faith Manson. Any of the storyline that seems familiar, I most likely do not own.**

CJ POV

I was very groggy at breakfast the next morning, considering how my sleep was disturbed with thoughts of the one and only Oliver Wood.

Thanks Echo.

Deep down, I knew she hadn't done anything, not really anyways. But it was still easier to blame her than to face how I felt. Running away from emotions was something I was good at. I mean, yeah, I could argue, but coming to terms with things wasn't something I handled easily.

"CJ!"

Speaking of Echo.

"Can you believe it's Friday? The weekend is already almost here!"

"Yeah." I mumbled tiredly.

"Anyways, Hogmeade is tomorrow! Are you excited?"

"Detention."

"Oh yeah."

"Mmm go away."

"Get up!"

I shooed Echo away with my hand as I convinced myself it was really worth it to get up for the day. I finally coaxed my lazy ass up and into the bathroom to shower. The water was steaming and hot, making me even more sleepy. Hesitantly, I turned the temperature down so the cooler water would work better at waking me up. I let out a squeak at the sudden drop in the temperature, hating my life choice. Quickly finishing up my shower, I went ahead and changed into my robes. I used a quick drying spell on my hair so I wouldn't freeze during my first class. Once I entered the dorm room again, I noticed the lack of feminine bodies.

"I know it's not that late. Where are they?" I murmured to myself, grabbing my book bag to start on my way to breakfast, then classes.

I decided not to let myself think too much over it. My friends were weird, that's really the only explanation I can come up with. I made my way down the staircase of the girl's dormitory when I saw a familiar figure sitting at the fire.

"CJ." the voice of Oliver Wood hit my ears.

I then suddenly realized why my dorm mates weren't anywhere in sight.

 _Bloody hell. Those absolute pricks._

"Hey Oliver." I answered, plastering a fake smile onto my face, "What can I do for you?"

"When do you want to start tutoring?" he asked.

"Whenever works for you. I'm sure you know that I don't really have a life outside of classes and homework."

"Okay. Sounds good. Does this Saturday work?"

After he said that, I gave him a slight nod before turning to leave the common room. I made it to the Great Hall to have a small breakfast before classes. The twins and Echo were sat at the Gryffindor table looking pleased with themselves. I plopped down next to Echo and grabbed a roll from the plate in front of me. Echo looked over startled.

"So? How'd it go?" she asked, quickly getting over her surprise at my sudden appearance.

"How'd what go?" I fired back, annoyed with her plan.

"We told you she wouldn't like it." Faith piped up.

Echo shot her a glare which she shrugged off before going back to her food.

"So, what happened?" Echo tried again.

"What do you mean?" I decided to mess with her.

"CJ!" she whined, stretching out the Jay.

"Echo." I mimicked.

She huffed, disappointed. I rolled my eyes at her childishness and finished my roll. I stood so I could leave for my first class. Transfiguration. I actually didn't despise Transfiguration. To be honest, I didn't really hate any of my classes. I was just better at some of the others than I was at classes like Charms. I hope that made at least some sense...

I frantically took notes as Professor McGonagall lectured to us about Animagi. Once class was over, my hand was beginning to ache and I was already piled with homework. Ten inch essay on Animagi, how you become one, etc, etc. And I wasn't even in my second period yet.

I rushed outside to Care of Magical Creatures, panting as I grouped with everyone else around Hagrid. I guess I should call him Professor Hagrid, but it was still strange to me. He was a great Professor, when other students didn't pick on him. Hagrid was explaining to us what we'd be doing this year since we were sixth years. I still couldn't get over knowing that I had made it to my sixth year. I was so close, so close to being done with school. Meaning I was close to being away from my uncle. I couldn't wait. Shaking my head to try and disperse some of the negative thoughts, I sighed when I realized that class was over.

Next it was time to struggle my way to Potions.

I sighed as I thought about my schedule. Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes. Last year, McGonagall gave me a Time Turner. I took eight OWLS. It was chaos. I'm not expecting this year to be much different actually.

Classes had finally finished for the day. I let out a breath as I went straight to the library to work on my school work. Transfiguration was first with the essay on Animagi. I pulled out my Transfiguration book and a fresh piece of parchment before I went to work. For the next couple of hours, all I could hear was the scratching of my quill onto the parchment. I had finished Transfiguration and Charms and was started on my Potions work when the twins found me in the library. Quietly, they both pulled out chairs to sit at the table with me.

"Echo's looking for you." Faith announced.

"Oh Merlin's beard. She's not still on about that is she?" I asked sighing.

"About Oliver?" Chelsey started.

"Yes." Faith finished.

I groaned and let my head smack against the table, careful to avoid my completed work.

"We came to get you because dinner's starting soon."

"Alright. Let me pack up."

I put all of my stuff away and we started on our trek to the Great Hall. The twins and Echo were the only ones who knew I had a Time Turner, other than McGonagall obviously. I stopped by the dorm to drop off my stuff then linked my arms with the twins as we skipped to the Hall.


End file.
